


Other half

by stydia_fanfics



Series: Are you serious?! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia find out Lydia can't have children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other half

She thought that she was pregnant. They’d been freaking out about it for days but it had simmered down to the point where Stiles was making jokes about weird baby names. 

“Pear? No! Apricot! Umm…Destiny. Oh god no. Clementine? Rolland? Brianna? Katniss? Primrose! Actually no I would cry. Lolly? Terry? Delores? Sh-”

“Stiles!" 

Lydia brought his attention back to her. They were sat in a diagnostics room waiting for the doctor to return with Lydia’s test results and the more time that went by the more twitchy Stiles got. In the end Lydia had to force him into a seat just so he would stop pacing. "I know your nervous and excited but please try to calm down just a little. I need you as support, not a twitching mess on the floor.!

Stiles nodded and took her hand. "Right, yeah. I can do that. I will be supportive. I’ll be the best at being supportive.” Lydia rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. Time continued to tick on and Lydia found herself chewing on her lip as they waited. Something didn’t feel right.

The door opened and the two jumped to their feet as the doctor walked back in. She was a smallish woman with dark hair and even darker eyes. She had a kind smile though and that helped with Lydia’s nerves just a little. “Okay. I have the test results and I think we need to talk.” Her words sent something cold through Lydia and she squeezed Stiles’ hand. “The test came back negative but we noticed something else. Miss Martin, i’m sorry to say this but it’s not possible for you to have children." 

The words hit her and her hand slipped out of Stiles’. The world slowly started to drain away and she felt herself sit down. Stiles’ voice sounded so far away and she could barely feel him touch her. She’d never planned on being a mother but she always figured it would be an option when the time came. "Right…” She whispered. “Thank you for telling me.” Lydia got up out of her seat and Stiles followed closely. She barely made it back to the car before she broke down in his arms.

***

Weeks. She hadn’t touched him in weeks. Stiles had been watching Lydia spiral with no clue on how to stop her. He’d catch her crying when she thought he wasn’t paying attention but he always was. 

Stiles was in the kitchen cooking them dinner the night she came home and jumped him. He thought maybe she was finally dealing with what they had learned because her kisses were hot and needy and she’d not wasted any time in pulling his shirt off. The first time she’d let him that close in what felt like forever and Stiles could breath again, or so he thought.

He’d sat her up on the counter to get closer to her but the moment her hands reached for his pants she froze and he noticed. “Lydia?” He pulled back to look at her, his concern growing by the second. Her eyes were cast down but he could see the distress on her face.

“Do you still love me?” She asked in the smallest voice Stiles had ever heard from her. “After everything…You got so excited about the possibility of me being pregnant, all those stupid names you kept picking out.” Lydia couldn’t look at Stiles and it was killing him. Did she really think her inability to have children was enough to send him running? After all those times he had risked his life for her, all those times he had expressed how he left so many years ago now. 

“Lydia…I’m not going to lie and tell you I didn’t have some image of a perfect strawberry blonde haired little girl in my head. You know what my imagination is like, it’s crazy.” He wrapped his hands around hers and lifted them to his lips. “Just because that won’t happen doesn’t mean I don’t love you with every part of me. I don’t think that I could ever love anyone as much as I love you and that’s saying something because I love Scott a whole lot.” Lydia let out a chocked laugh and finally looked up at him. 

“All I have wanted from you is your companionship. There was even a time when I would have settled with just being your friend. I know you’re upset over this but it doesn’t change anything other than how get a baby.” Stiles shrugged, his lips pressing together a little. “We can adopt. There are plenty of babies just waiting to go to loving homes. Look at it this way, while Allison had to deal with freaky werewolf pregnancy, we…don’t have to use a condom ever again.”

A small amused smile graced Lydia’s lips and she rolled her eyes at him. “You have no idea how grateful I am that you are in my life.” She leaned up and kissed him and Stiles relaxed a little, glad that he had finally helped. He wondered how she could even think about him leaving her. He wanted the exact opposite. He wanted her with him for the rest of his life. He wanted to marry her and maybe one day he would.


End file.
